A Master's Quest A Jedi's Secrects
by Werewriter.Werescientist
Summary: Werewolves Don't Love,Jedi Arn't Allowed.So then why is Jedi Master ObiWan Kenobi still blaming him self for Master Tory Zurrins death? They say things shoulden't or can't happen but they do any way.
1. A Changed Life

1 A changed life.

The bounty hunter was standing out side the door way, listening. He didn't look like a Hunter. His long blonde hair hung a little more than shoulder length. His clothes we torn and singed in some spots. His ice blue eyes were watching every thing, doing more than observing, he was watching the staff. Getting to know their patterns. He sighed. He was in no hurry to kill his marks, he had ten years to do that.

He walked briskly through the halls of the Hospital. He didn't like hospitals to much. All the dying people, they just reminded him of his wife. She had died a little over 5 years ago. He walked out side, looking at the slick and snowy ground. He trekked back to his ship. It was nothing impressive, just a little cruiser with a black, orange, and navy blue paint job. He hopped in side and went in to the cockpit. "Well it's a good thing I've got ten years to kill them." He muttered starting up the ship. "I suppose if poisoning and other things don't work I could just blow the ship up…" He trailed off. He was starting to like the idea of blowing up the Millenium Falcon. He lifted off the platform and shot into hyper space. "After all my employer didn't specify how he wanted them dead." The Hunter muttered, trying to make an excuse.

He piloted the ship to one of the many bars in the galaxy. He landed and got out. He'd look for some clientele, and get drunk at the same time. Now that was what **he** called multi-tasking. He walked into the bar. He sat down and ordered a drink. He looked around the bar giving a death glare to any one who looked at him. He sat at the end of the bar, not paying much attention to the conversations around him. Until he heard: "Ya see that guy at the end of the bar?" He looked around. He was the only one at that end of the bar. He listened closer.

"Ya Raze I do. So what?" Asked a scruffy looking beast with long dragon like wings on his back.

"So **what**? **So** what? That guy is a bounty hunter. A pretty good one to from the looks of it." Raze said looking at the dragon thing.

"Come on Fa-War you can see his light saber, right?" Raze asked.

The dragon-beast named Fa-War rolled his eyes. "Ya Raze I can see his light saber. That doesn't mean he's a bounty hunter." Fa-War said.

"Well he killed a Jedi that's for sure. How many Jedi do **you** know that will give up there light sabers willingly?" Raze said.

"Fine Fa-War why don't you go ask him if you don't believe me?" Raze challenged.

"No way! Unuh! I'm not gonna walk right up to him and ask: 'Hey did you kill a Jedi to get that Light-Saber?' Raze I'm not stupid!" Fa-War whimpered.

"All right. All right don't get all whiney on me. I just-" Raze started but he was interrupted by an explosion. Dust fell from the rafters as the whole cantina shook. The bounty hunter at the end of the bar was the first one up. He dashed out side, his ship was a ball of smoking molten metal.

"Not again! Oh BLAST IT!" He said kicking the ground.

Raze and Fa-War came running out.

"Hey was that your ship?" Raze asked.

"Err yes it is, I mean was." Replied the hunter.

"Well you could come with us, we're gonna be on a cargo transport. You get paid and free food and board." Raze offered. The Hunter thought about it. After all he **did **have **ten** years to kill his mark. "All right, sounds good to me." Said the hunter.

He woke up. He was hanging half in half out of his bunk, and he had a hangover to boot. He looked at his artificial arm. Sighing he sat up. _Why in the blazes did I agree to go with them?_ He thought to him self, running his real hand through his hair. He fiddled with his identification tags. He would read them over and over again to remind him of who he once was. He looked at them now. They read: _Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master. ddress: room 2276 Coursant, the Jedi temple._ He sighed. The "A" of address had been rubbed off. Those identifying tags and his artificial arm were the only thing he had left of his past life. Except, of course, for memories.

Obi-Wan rolled out of his bunk. He was on the middle one. Raze was on the top and Fa-War on the bottom.

"Oh good yer up." Raze said sitting up. "I can't see how you can sleep through Fa-War's snoring! Here, for your headache. The way you drank last night, you must have sommin' to forget." Raze said handing Obi-Wan something for his headache.

"Yes I've got quite a lot to drown out." Obi-Wan murmured, rubbing his head.

Raze swung off his bunk, grabbing a pillow as he went. Raze knelt down and chucked the pillow at Fa-War.

"Wha-?" Fa-War grunted. He sat straight up, banging his head on the middle bunk. "Ouch! What is it Raze?" Fa-War said poking his snout out of the shadows.

"UP ya get! You lazy little Dragon." Raze said starting to pulling out Fa-War. "The Hunter is up, and **we** need to show him his way around the ship." Raze said dragging Fa-War out all the way.

"My name isn't Hunter. It's Racklen." Obi-Wan said.

It was somewhat true, his Wolfen name was Racklen. Obi-Wan sighed. He needed to find out what his employer wanted him to do now. But that required some privacy. _Maybe I'll quit! _Obi-Wan thought, suddenly angry at the fact that he had become a Bounty hunter. _Oh yes the lord of the Sith will just _let_ me hand in my job certificate. _ Obi-Wan thought. He grumbled as he realized the irony of it all. _Me the great Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi working as a Bounty Hunter for …The Sith! Of all people. _Obi-Wan thought. He was mentally kicking him self. He had been stupid, and he knew it. He never should of accepted the job from the Sith lord. Now he was kicking him self for it.

"I'm no better than Dooku!" Obi-Wan muttered, as he changed in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the old cracked mirror. He was wearing a plain white shirt, and faded black pants. He looked different somehow. He didn't feel right not to be in his old Jedi clothes. He flexed his robotic arm. It was attached at the shoulder. The stump were his arm had been would hurt him sometimes at night. But the plus was his right arm was indestructible. The fingers were the same length as his left's but the metal nails were like claws. He didn't were a glove or a cover he didn't care if people stared. Besides it was more and more common for people to be missing arm and legs now in days. It was on this line of thought that brought him back to the Sith. He turned and walked out to where Raze and Fa-War were waiting for him.

"Hey Racklen! Fa and I will show you the ropes. I'm sure the boss won't mind." Raze said looking at Obi-Wan. "Wow, quite an arm you got there." Raze said looking at Obi-Wan's arm. "You could probably kill some one with that." Fa-War muttered. Obi-Wan looked down a little. _I _have_ killed people with it…_ Obi-Wan thought, once again he was angry at him self for becoming a Bounty Hunter.

"All right you two! Come on!" Raze said.

Fa-War looked at Obi-Wan a little suspiciously, Like Fa-War had read Obi-Wan's mind. Obi-Wan followed Raze and Fa-War out. He looked around the ship. It was a standard size Cargo ship. People were bustling every where.

"Down this corridor." Raze said stepping in to a hall way.

Obi-Wan followed Raze as he opened a door. There was a huge loading bay.

"What in the Force? Those boxes must go to the top of the ship!" Obi-Wan said looking down the hundreds of rows of crates and boxes.

"Yep, those boxes go 'bout 60, 70 feet in the air." Raze said.

Fa-War came over with their job assignments. "Looks like we all get top level to day." Fa-War muttered.

"Hey Racklen you're not afraid of heights, right?" Fa-War asked.

"No, why?" Obi-wan said.

"Because, your gonna have to put on a pair of anti-gravity sole liners and float around the top of the crates, loading the crates on to lift platforms." Raze said handing thin sheets of plastic to Obi-Wan and Fa-War.

"Just slap them on the bottom of your boots. But be careful. They're thought activated." Raze said putting one on his shoe sole.

Obi-Wan did as Raze said, using his Jedi training to keep his mind blank.

"Wow you and Fa-War are the only two people who haven't started bouncing around when you put on the anti-gravity soles. Huh weird." Raze said looking at Obi-Wan and Fa-War in shock.

"So what are we supposed to do again?" Obi-Wan asked eager to change the subject. "Well we fly around the crates and load them onto platforms. We do that pretty much all day, but we get lunch off." Raze said floating up in the air.

"You control the soles with your mind. I don't know how those little sheets of plastic do it but they're connected to you. Just think up if you want to go up, and down if you want to come down, same for left and right." Raze explained.

Obi-Wan smiled, when Raze would say "left" or "up" he would go a little in that direction. Obi-wan hovered in the air.

"All right you got it, come on now let's get going before someone gets mad." Raze said. Fa-War was in the air. The three of them went over to a stack of crates and began putting them on to the loading platform.

After 5 hours straight of picking up boxes and moving them to a loading platform Obi-Wan was getting tired. Fa-War was also, he didn't move as fast. But Raze seemed to have boundless energy. Raze managed to keep up the same pace for the entire time. Obi-Wan silently cursed his robotic arm. Because of his arm he got stuck with lifting all the really heavy crates. Obi-Wan was hot. He ran his normal hand thru his damp hair.

"Okay Fa-War when is lunch?" Obi-Wan mumbled as he lifted a large crate.

"In about another hour… Oh dear." Fa-War said as he looked up.

A large strong alien was hovering forward.

"What?" Obi-wan asked, he looked up and follow Fa-War's gaze. "Oh boy." Obi-Wan muttered looking at the alien.

"Well Raze did you pick up another member for your little counsel?" Asked the alien. The alien was looking at Obi-Wan with curiosity.

"Back off him Zend." Raze said glaring at the alien.

"And just because I don't like the empire doesn't mean he doesn't. And no I didn't recruit him for ' my little counsel'." Raze said looking at Zend.

"So who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, he highly doubted that Zend was any thing more than hot air.

"Me? I am Zend Yusle! The son of one of the most feared crime bosses in the galaxy!" Zend said, throwing his arms open wide.

Obi-Wan stopped, put down the crate, and looked at Zend for a moment. "Well if your father is **so** scary then why haven't I head of him?" Obi-Wan asked, perhaps a little to cocky for his own good.

"You little…" Zend growled.

Obi-Wan dubbed over in pain as he felt Zend's over sized fist slam in to his gut. Obi-Wan looked up.

"You aren't very smart are you?" Obi-Wan said gasping for air.

"Sssss I really don't think your innn a posssition to bbe cocky." Said a snake like alien coming up behind Zend.

"This one's mine Quoi stay out of it." Zend said looking at the snake alien.

Zend went over to Obi-Wan and kicked him in the gut.

"Nnn... That hurt.. nn." Obi-wan looked up and Force threw Zend and Quoi in to a wall.

Obi-Wan stood up. He knew he would have a bruise there soon. He turned and looked at Raze, who was standing open mouthed.

"Where is Fa-?" But Obi-Wan never got to finish his sentence.

He heard the hum and felt the heat of a light saber being pressed against his neck.

"What are you doing here? Sith." Asked Fa-War, from behind Obi-Wan.

"First of all I'm not a Sith. And second of all please remove that light saber from my neck." Obi-Wan said keeping very still.

"Well you can't be a Jedi, I think I'm the only one left." Muttered Fa-War.

"Well you're not the only one left. Here around my neck. My identification tags." Obi-Wan said pulling out the tags.

Fa-War took the tags keeping the saber steady like only a Jedi can.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? You **can't **be Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was killed by Darth Vader Five years ago!" Fa-war said letting Obi-Wan's Tags fall back on to his back.

"How do you think I got this arm?" Obi-Wan said thru gritted teeth.

"I lost most of my life when I fought Anakin." Obi-Wan said, the light saber was starting to become rather uncomfortable.

"I don't know…" Fa-War said. Then with out warning Fa-War turned off his Saber.

"Good to see that I'm not the only one left." Fa-War said laying a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"But somehow I thought I might meet the great Obi-wan Kenobi not as some drunk in a bar." Fa-War said.

"Uh guys let's get back to work before we get in trouble." Raze said looking between Obi-wan and Fa-War. The two Jedi laughed and got back to loading boxes.


	2. Kenobi's Secrets

2 Kenobi's Secrets

A week had past and Obi-Wan had trained him self into not hitting his head on the top bunk. His shoulder where the robotic arm was attached, was getting very sore. But Obi-Wan, Fa-War, and Raze had fallen into a routine. Obi-Wan got up. Sliding out of his bunk, he went in to the bath room. He didn't make any noise, he would leave the others sleeping until he was showered and dressed. He turned on the hot water. His shoulder muscles were relaxing in the steam. He finished, got out and turned off the water. Steam clouded the mirror. Obi-Wan liked being the first one up. He didn't have to talk to any one, and he enjoyed his alone time. Even though on days like this one he was haunted by memories. Obi-Wan tried to put Tory out of his mind, but failed miserably. He got dressed, and hooked his Light-Saber on to his belt. Fiddling with a small fold in his shirt, to cover the Light saber, Obi-Wan walked out

"Fa-War, Fa-War! Wake up!" Obi-wan hissed ducking in to Fa-War's bunk.

"What? Hmm? Oh time to wake up? Already? Just five more minutes… Please?" Fa-War said putting a pillow over his head.

"Oh just get up Fa-War. You sound like a youngling." Obi-Wan said ducking out of the bunk before he got hit with a pillow.

"We're going to be at a dock to day. Perhaps if we finish early we can go out and poke around the city." Obi-Wan suggested trying to come up with something that might motivate Fa-War.

"Uhn all right, I'm gettin' up." Fa-War muttered.

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. Raze and Fa-War were a good group. He was glad that he didn't have to hide his identity around them. Obi-Wan walked off he was going to go get breakfast. It was Fa-War's job to wake up Raze.

Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the ship. He pretty much knew his way around by now. Obi-Wan headed for the mess hall. He saw Zend, Quoi, and a few other big tough looking aliens, hanging around out side the entrance. _They are just as bad as the bullies in my Padawan days. _Obi-Wan thought. He wasn't afraid of them.

"Hey you." Zend said as he spotted Obi-Wan.

"Boys 'd you remember that little runt I was telling ya about? Well that's him." Zend said looking at his group.

_No doubt that over sized monkey told them that **I** was the one who got thrown into a wall._ Obi-Wan thought.

"Ssssheheh. Hiii ya ssshortyy." Hissed Quoi.

Obi-Wan was normal size for a human. But compared to Zend and his cronies, Obi-Wan was all most five heads shorter than they were. Obi-Wan looked up, and smiled at Zend and Quoi.

"Hello there. I suggest you move, unless you want a repeat of last week." Obi-Wan said cheerily.

Quoi hissed and moved away from the door. Zend grunted and motioned for his gang to move. Obi-Wan walked in to the mess hall.

"What was that all about, Zend?" Asked a large alien. Obi-Wan smiled.

Obi-Wan went through the buffet. He had some toast, butter, and fruit jam. He wasn't too hungry. He never seemed to be any more. Obi-wan picked at his toast. He saw Raze and Fa-War walk in. Obi-Wan waved them over. Fa-War and Raze came over, each with a plate full of food.

"Hey I see you shooed the Gang away." Raze said through a mouth full of toast and eggs. "Yes con'grast! Obi-, I mean Racklen you are the first person to ever get Zend and his Gang to stand down." Fa-War said patting Obi-Wan on the back.

"Thank you, but all I really did was threaten them." Obi-Wan said finishing his toast. "Look I'll see you guys at the holding bay. All right? I just need to think, alone." Obi-Wan said standing up. He walked out.

"What's with him?" Raze asked looking concerned.

"He's got some pretty bad memories. We got to talking a few nights ago. He broke the Jedi code, but so did I, I'm no one to judge. He fell in love with another master. But she was killed, by Darth Vader." Fa-War said watching Obi-wan walk off.

"Wow… Your lover killed by your own Padawan. That must hurt." Fa-War said realizing what that meant.

"What? You mean Darth Vader was Obi-Wan's Padawan? Jezze that's not good." Raze said mouth hanging open.

"No it's not. I'm sure Obi-wan isn't feeling really nice towards Vader at the moment." Fa-war said sipping his coffee.

Obi-Wan walked around to the one of the empty loading bays. He went over to the glass panel that looked out on the rest of the galaxy. Sighing he sat down. He smiled remembering the first time he had been in space.

He had been just a youngling. He and his friends were oohing and aahing at the infiniteness of space. There had been a girl sitting next to him, and Obi-Wan being a shy boy looked everywhere but at her. She had asked him what his name was. He mumbled an answer. Then she said that her name was Tory. Obi-Wan had looked up. He liked that girl. She was nice, and funny and kind of pretty. So he and Tory spent the rest of the trip to the caves of Gaore, talking.

Obi-Wan's eyes stung with tears, as he remembered his first few moments with Tory. He pleaded with himself not to remember his last. The ship faded from his vision, he was lost staring at nothing, but remembering every thing.

The sound of thudding foot steps could be heard. Two figures raced around the corner. Jedi Masters Obi-Wan and Tory. The two were running, and the rhythmic foot steps of Imperial Guards were right behind them. Tory slid to a halt.

"He went that way." She said taking off down a corridor.

Obi-Wan chased after her. The Guards didn't have the brains to follow them. Obi-Wan ran down the corridors. All he could hear was his own thudding feet and his ragged breathing. Starting to wonder if he had gone down the wrong hall, he rounded a corner. Tory was standing by a door, stock still. She put a finger to her lips, telling Obi-Wan to be quite.

"What is it Tory?" He whispered.

"He's in there." Tory said cocking her head at the door.

"All right lets go in together. One of us from either side." He said looking at Tory. Tory nodded. Obi-Wan reached out, and flung open the door. Obi-wan and Tory walked in. "So you have come to fight me at last, my old Master." Darth Vader said, he was standing over by a laser window.

"Ahh, Master Zurrin, how nice of you to join us." Vader said turning around.

Darth Vader ignited his Light Saber. Obi-wan and Tory ignited theirs also.

"Anakin I don't want to hurt you, again." Obi-wan said flipping his light saber.

"You can not hurt me, not any more." Darth Vader said stepping forward.

He lunged at Tory.

"I don't die that easily." Tory growled, blocking the lunge.

Obi-Wan came at Vader from behind. The three light sabers a whir of movement. Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was a far better swordsmen than he had thought.

Vader threw Obi-Wan backward into the hard metal of the wall. Obi-Wan saw stars for a moment, as he slid to the ground. He looked up just in time to see Vader withdraw his light saber from Tory chest. Obi-Wan knelt there for a moment, stunned. He let out a roar of anguish and anger, and charged Vader.

Vader blocked every blow; he could see the fury in Obi-Wan's eyes. Under the mask Vader smiled. He brought his saber down slicing through Obi-Wan sword arm, just below the shoulder.

Obi-Wan grunted, dropping to the ground. But he was to enraged to feel the searing pain.

"Now you know how I felt. Unable to save the one you love, unable to kill the one you hate most. You hate me don't you Obi-Wan?" Vader asked turning in the rampway of his ship.

"Yes, I hate you. And I will kill you I swear it." Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth. Vader turned and swept up in to his ship. The Sith infiltrator started up and flew off.

Obi-wan turned and crawled over to Tory. She was alive, but barely.

"Hang on Tory, please hang on." Obi-wan murmured, running his hand down her face. Tory grinned that cocky little grin, "I love you Obi. See ya soon… I hope…" Tory trailed off. She relaxed. Obi-Wan felt her go, he stumbled up. Anger, rage, sadness, he could feel them running through him. He stumbled, leaning on the wall.

"She's gone… No, she can't be…" Obi-wan mumbled.

He looked back at Tory's still form. His eyes hardened. He stumbled a few feet, before collapsing.

"Over there he is. Treatment he needs." Yoda said as he walked over to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked up. "Master she's gone." Obi-wan whispered. He felt darkness wash over him, and was relieved.

Obi-Wan found him self standing. Tears running down his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan turned his head. Fa-War was looking at him, sympathy in his eyes. "Why don't you go back and go to sleep. Raze and I will cover for you." Fa-War said. "No I need to work. I don't want to remember any more…" Obi-Wan said looking down. "Okay, come on then Obi-Wan. We better get going." Fa-War said turning around.

Obi-Wan sat up. He was sweating, he had had another nightmare. He rolled out of his bunk, panting. He stood up running his real hand through his slick hair. Walking over to the window, he leaned against it. He wiped away his tears. _This can not be my destiny. It can't! I won't let my self become a common worker! _Obi-wan thought. He knew that he had to get off the cargo ship. _Perhaps I can talk Raze and Fa-War in to coming with me. _Obi-wan thought. He was fairly sure that Fa-War would come with him. Obi-Wan turned around and headed for the shower. He turned on the water, watching the steam build up on the mirror. He got in the shower and stood there. He's dream wasn't leaving him. He zoned out. Finally when he came back to realty, he finished and got out. He left the water on and dressed. He let the steam swirl around the room. He turned off the water and walked out.

Obi-Wan's eyes were red from crying. He had used the steam to hide his tears. He walked over to Fa-War's bed. He ducked under and grabbed Fa-War. Obi-wan pulled him out, hand clapped over Fa-War's mouth. Fa-War jerked awake, "Mmmff…Mmffyywan?" Fa-War asked startled. "Sshh! Do you want to come with me?" Obi-Wan asked his voice just above a whisper.

"What? Go where? Obi-Wan what are you talking about?" Fa-War hissed back. "And what are you doing?" Fa-War said.

"I'm talking about getting off this ship. You know go out into the galaxy!" Obi-Wan said trying to wake Raze quietly.

"Huh? Oh okay I'll be up in a sec." Raze muttered, rolling over in his bunk.

"No, you're getting up now." Obi-Wan said pulling Raze out of his bunk. Raze landed with a thud.

"Ouch. I think the Jedi here has just lost it." Raze said rubbing his back.

"Which Jedi?" Fa-War asked.

"Obi-Wan of course! Fa you lost it along time ago." Raze said heading back for his bunk. "Oh no you don't. Raze do want to come with me? I'm gonna get off of this ship. Do you and Fa-War want to come?" Obi-Wan asked putting a hand on Raze's shoulder to stop him. Raze and Fa-War looked at each other, Raze shook his head.

"Obi-Wan this is the only life I've known. I going to stay." Raze said not looking at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked at Fa-War.

"What about you Fa-War? You are a Jedi." Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan but Raze was my assignment and I must stick by him." Fa-War said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well then I hope I see you two eventually." Obi-Wan said, he picked up his old Jedi clothes and walked out the door.

"Obi-Wan!" Fa-War said.

"Yes?" Obi-wan said turning around.

"May the Force be with you Master Kenobi." Fa-War said smiling.

"May the Force be with you too Fa-War, Raze." Obi-Wan said, he turned and walked out.

Obi-wan walked in the scrap hanger. Hundreds of beaten up ships, old models and new ones, were scattered in the hanger. Obi-Wan had fixed one, and he was pretty sure that it was space worthy. He went over to it, after looking around a little pulled up the sheet that was covering it. He pushed it out on to the launch pad. The glass slid away, leaving the laser shield. Obi-Wan hopped in to the cockpit. He flicked on the controls. The engines roared to life. He grabbed the joy stick and slammed it forward. The Fighter lurched, and shot out in to space.

"Yes!" Obi-Wan cried, grinning.

He turned the ship to face the cargo ship.

"Oh dear." He breathed.

There was an entire fleet of Imperial star fighters behind the cargo ship. The whole fleet fired. The cargo ship disappeared in a volley of explosions. Obi-Wan snapped back to reality, he hit the thrusters, and pressed the hyper drive. He was flung in to hyper space.

Obi-Wan set the auto pilot and relaxed. He thought about Fa-War and Raze. They had been the only friends he had had since Tory's death, and now they were gone too. He had no doubt that the Vader had tracked him to that Cargo Ship, and had sent the fleet to destroy it. _Well now at least I'm dead to Anakin. _Obi-Wan thought. He realized that it would be safer if he didn't make any more friends. Safer for him and others. He brought the ship out of hyper space.


	3. Haunting Memories

3 Haunting memories.

Obi-Wan was checking the local Star systems when he saw there was a small planet, with friendly inhabits, just a par-sec away. He looked at the coordinates, and started the ship towards the planet. "Hmm, Xaterween. I never heard of it." Obi-Wan muttered stroking his beard. He flew out from behind a moon, and looked at Xaterween. The contents were lush and green, and the water was bright blue. "Oh I do hope they're civilized." Obi-Wan said heading for a blank spot in the forest.

Obi-Wan landed. He opened the cockpit, and hopped out. He staggered back a few steps. The whole planet seemed to be emanating the living Force.

"What the-?" He breathed. Obi-Wan looked around. He could since something, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He turned as he heard the sound of something landing in the woods. **Lots **of somethings. Obi-Wan stood his ground, his ship was all most out of fuel any way. He listened, using Jedi training and his Wolfen hearing, to pick up the slightest of sounds.

"It's all right. I come in peace." Obi-Wan said.

No answer. He doubted that his appearance helped much. Then he heard a noise, a very familiar noise, Seven Light sabers ignited all at once.

"No one comes in peace any more." Said a voice.

A voice Obi-Wan thought he would never hear. Cloaked figurers dropped down out of the trees. The Blue, purple, yellow, silver, and one green light sabers flashed. The rain bow of Light Sabers and their owners were advancing. Obi-Wan backed up. He didn't want to fight them, and he **had** to find out who had the green saber. He backed up into his ship. They made a half circle around him. A purple saber swung forward. Obi-Wan instinctively grabbed his Saber and blocked the swing. He force threw the owner of the purple saber back.

"I'm one of you!" Obi-Wan said running up on to the top of his ship.

A Jedi with a sliver saber stepped forward.

"Come down here Sith! And fight like your reputation says you do!" The Silver Saber Jedi said. Obi-Wan winced and being called a Sith. The Jedi with the green Light saber stepped next to the one with the silver saber.

"Stand down Remore. He means us no harm. Do you Obi-Wan?" Said the Jedi with the green saber looking, up at Obi-Wan. The green saber Jedi removed his hood.

"Master? Master? It's you? Master Qui-Gon? But how?" Obi-Wan said, he lost his footing and went sliding down the side of his ship, he landed looking up at his old master. "It's good to see you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said holding out a hand to help. Obi-Wan took Qui-Gon's hand and got up. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan's robotic arm with curiosity, but didn't ask.

"I see things have changed in you." Qui-Gon said starting to walk way.

Obi-Wan tried to follow Qui-Gon, but was stopped by a line of light sabers.

"Let him go." Qui-Gon said turning back.

The sabers reluctantly lifted, but they all remained lit. Obi-Wan walked through.

"Master, what's going on? I thought you were.. Well you know…" Obi-Wan said.

"Dead? Yes, Obi-Wan I was. But these people brought me back. Well not me intentionally, they brought back the person who had the strongest connection to the living Force." Qui-Gon said walking.

Obi-Wan followed, he smiled, it was starting to feel like the old days. Him trailing behind his master. Qui-Gon stopped.

"My, Obi-Wan you have changed. You are so different. Yet I can still since that boyish charm in you." Qui-Gon said holding Obi-Wan at arms length. "I see you took after me. You look good in a beard, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan looked down and smiled.

"Thank you Master. Yes things have changed in the last 17 years." Obi-Wan said looking at Qui-Gon.

"17 Years? That's how long I've been gone? Wow Obi-Wan I thought it was less than that." Qui-Gon said shock in his voice. There was an awkward silence between them as they walked.

"So how is Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked trying to lighten the mood.

Obi-Wan knew his master had good intentions but he had picked the wrong person to ask about.

"Umm, well Master. You know of Darth Vader?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes I've heard of him." Qui-Gon said.

Qui-Gon could since Obi-Wan reluctance.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked looking at him.

"Well master, Anakin became Darth Vader. He tried to kill me." Obi-Wan said, he didn't add that Anakin had killed Tory.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I should have seen it. Anakin was to old. He was to scared. I'm sorry I had to put that burden on you Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon sighed.

"So how is Tory?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan winced at the sound of Tory's name. He stopped walking. He looked at his master, he was fighting the urge to cry. Obi-Wan shook slightly as he tried to get the courage to tell Qui-Gon what had happened. But Qui-Gon had already guessed.

"Obi-Wan I'm so sorry." Qui-Gon said laying a hand on Obi-Wan's arm. Obi-Wan nodded wiping his tears away with his left hand.

"It's all right, Master." Obi-Wan murmured.

"Obi-Wan, who killed her?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice just above a whisper. Qui-Gon had cared about Tory also.

Obi-Wan looked down. "Anakin, I mean Darth Vader." Obi-Wan mumbled. Qui-Gon nodded. He wouldn't bring up Tory or Anakin any more. "Come on Obi-Wan, you must be hungry." Qui-Gon said putting an arm around Obi-Wan's neck. "Actually I'm still thinking of that turn over." Obi-Wan said grinning. Qui-Gon laughed, perhaps his old Padawan wasn't completely replaced by the man Obi-Wan had become.

Over a dinner of shrimp stew, bread, and a salad. Obi-Wan found out that his old master had been brought back six years ago. Qui-Gon had started teaching the inhabitants that had Jedi potential, how to use the Force. The little group that had cornered Obi-Wan were the ones Qui-Gon was teaching.

"Well the way they weld those Sabers, you must be very proud." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes they are good." Qui-Gon said smiling.

"Obi-Wan, were did you get that arm." Qui-Gon asked.

"Well Anakin cut off my arm. But I designed this one and built it my self." Obi-Wan said. "Thank you for the food master." Obi-Wan said as he finished.

"Obi-Wan, I am not your master any more. Please call me Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon said handing the plates to a droid.

"Yes Mast- I mean Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan smiled. Obi-Wan went to get up and promptly fell over. He had had a few more beers than he though. Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan up, and led Obi-Wan to his room. Qui-Gon sighed as he shut Obi-Wan's door. Never in Qui-Gon life would he have thought that Obi-Wan would've started drinking. It was sad in many ways. Qui-Gon had seen the hurt, and pain in Obi-Wan's eyes when ever Tory's name was brought up. He knew that Obi-Wan just trying to drown out the pain. Qui-Gon walked out in to the forest, heading to the cliff that he meditated on. He needed to think about what he was going to do now.

A chilling howl ripped through the still night. The beast was snarling, Qui-Gon moved near it, hands out using the force to try and calm the wild thing. Its golden fur glinted in the moon light. A low growl rumbled from its throat. Changes hung off of it, metal cuffs on the Wolfen's legs and hands kept it from striking out. The Wolfen's steely blue eyes calmed as Qui-Gon moved closer. Qui-Gon close enough to touch it. But then the Wolfen spun around, lunging out at the darkness. There was the pop of a dart gun being fired, the dart hit the Wolfen in the shoulder. The Wolfen growled and the fur slipped away, a man was standing in the Werewolf's place. Qui-Gon stood there shocked, the man was Obi-Wan.

"Master, help me, please…" Obi-Wan said. The pleading in his voice wrenched at Qui-Gon. He had no way of knowing how to help Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon walked over to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, how did this happen?" Qui-Gon asked, he started pulling off the changes. Obi-Wan stared at Qui-Gon in shock.

"Master, you never used to be able to help me before." Obi-Wan said.

"Before? Obi-Wan what do you mean before?" Qui-Gon asked.

"You always tried to get to me, but there was a wall. We could see each other but you never could get through." Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon was fiddling with the collar around Obi-Wan's neck.

"Okay, Obi-Wan you are almost out…" Qui-Gon said the collar almost off. He heard the sound of a light saber igniting. Spinning around, Qui-Gon saw the red beam.

"Obi-Wan go!" Qui-Gon yelled. He felt the Force pick him up and through him.

Qui-Gon's eyes snapped open. He was still standing on the cliffs edge. He could feel sweat running down his brow. He looked around, there was no Sith, no red light saber, no Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon thought about it for a moment. He realized that he hadn't been in reality, he had been in a nightmare, Obi-Wan's nightmare. Qui-Gon turned and headed back for his room, and sleep couch. He wondered what all had happened to Obi-Wan to cause him to have started drinking, and the horrendous nightmares. Qui-Gon sighed as he lay down in his sleep couch. _I might never be close enough to him to find out what happened. _Qui-Gon thought. He pulled up his covers, and fell asleep. His mind wandering on the events of that night.

Qui-Gon opened his door the next day, to find Obi-Wan just about to nock on it. "Oh Mast- Qui-Gon, you're up I was just about to come and wake you." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes I'm awake, Obi-Wan we must talk." Qui-Gon said looking at Obi-Wan. There was something different about Obi-Wan. His eyes seemed deadened. Like he was only alive because he was existing. Qui-Gon walked out of his room. Obi-Wan walking next to him. They talked of little things like the plant life and animals, as Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan through the woods. Qui-Gon walked out on to a cliff, they were close to a waterfall.

"Qui-Gon I suppose you wish to speak with me in private." Obi-Wan said, Qui-Gon smiled, Obi-Wan still had that knack for stating the obvious.

"Yes Obi-Wan I do. Last night I think some how I was transported in to your dream, well you nightmare." Qui-Gon said studying Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked out over the gorge, not looking at Qui-Gon.

"Jedi don't have nightmares." Obi-Wan muttered.

"No, they think they don't. But every one has bad dreams. I believe that stomping out all emotions is what caused the Jedi to fall. They didn't trust them selves enough." Qui-Gon said putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan turned, he couldn't believe it. Master Qui-Gon, **his **Master Qui-Gon had just said that the Jedi system was flawed from the beginning. The same Master that all those years ago had told him to stop loving first Siri, then Tory? Obi-Wan stood there in shock, mouth hanging open a little.

"Obi-Wan you are not the only one that has changed. I have spent the last six years of my life training Padawans and they love. It doesn't seem to affect them. Love is a part of the Force. No matter what others think. For love can not exist with out anger, nor anger exists with out love." Qui-Gon said he looked at Obi-Wan.

"So now you don't mind love?" Obi-Wan asked he looked at Qui-Gon.

"No Obi-Wan, now I have come to understand that love is something that shouldn't be suppressed. I am sorry about what happened to Tory, I under stand your pain." Qui-Gon said turning to face the gorge.

"What was that Wolfen humanoid that you were in your dream?" Qui-Gon asked, watching the haze coming from the water fall.

"Qui-Gon, like you said, things have changed. About 11 years ago I was bitten by a Werewolf named Darth Xandorion, and I have been one my self ever since." Obi-Wan said. His mind was lost in thought, the rain bows of the hazy mist were baffling. Qui-Gon sinced Obi-Wan's want to be alone, "I will see you to night." Qui-Gon said, he stayed for a moment and then turned around and headed back to the out post.

Qui-Gon walked through the streets of the city with determination. He need to find out what had happened to Tory all those years ago. It wasn't that he didn't believe Obi-Wan, it was just something didn't fit. Why would Anakin kill Tory? It didn't make any since. _I must find out what made Anakin go over too the dark side. What happened, why, and how he became Lord Vader. _Qui-Gon thought, his cloak blowing out behind him. He swept into the records room in the Jedi training camp. Sitting down he began flipping through Holocrons, and records.

Obi-Wan stood on the edge of the cliff, letting his feelings slide away. He cleared his mind, feeling the Force flow through him, he felt the mist form around him. Obi-Wan had never had visions of the past or of the future. He felt his conscious mind slipped away, lost in the things of the future.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. He stood there for a long time thinking over the things he had seen. It all seemed... Impossible.

"Are you all right?" Said a voice. Obi-Wan turned, there was a shadow in the trees.

"Yes I'm fine." Obi-Wan said letting his hand stray near his saber.

"You must be the one every one is talking about." Said the voice, still in the shadows. "You must be the new Jedi, no one trusts you except for my Master, Master Qui-Gon. But I trust him so there for I trust you, regardless of what the others seem to think a bout you. Aren't Jedi not supposed to assume any thing? I mean that is what it is all about, the whole keep you mind blank and open to the truth thing. Right?" She asked stepping into the sun. Her long blonde hair hung over one shoulder, her leaf green eyes were glinting in the sun.

"Well some times even Jedi are clouded by their pigheadedness, and will not to see the truth." Obi-wan said looking at the girl, she couldn't of been more than 16.

"So what's your name? My master has a great respect for you." She asked walking over to the cliff.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. From what I understand, Qui-Gon trains all the Padawans here." Obi-Wan said, he wasn't very comfortable around her.

"Yes, but I am Master Qui-Gon's main Padawan, and he is my master. My name is Rachel Balice" She said. _Either she missed my sarcasm or she chose to ignore it._ Obi-Wan thought.

"Oh I just chose to ignore you rude comet." She said glaring a little at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt the living Force move, he could since some thing, a present. _Tory?_ Obi-wan thought. He felt the Force move, he wondered if Tory was strong enough to make contact through the Force.

"Rachel it was nice meeting you. But I must see to some thing." Obi-Wan said, in truth he just wanted to get away from her. He walked away, deeper in to the woods.

He found him self long after dark sitting on the broken wing of his star fighter. He began scratching off an oil stain with his robotic arm. He saw a bit of red paint, maroon red. He scratched off some more. The last half of a ship name came through. "-lta-7? That was… No I don't believe it!" Obi-Wan muttered. He scraped off some more oil. Obi-Wan's grinned it **was** his old ship! "Wondered where it went!" Obi-Wan said hopping in to the open cockpit. He flicked on the controls. The engines sputtered to life. Obi-Wan smiled. "The Delta-7. I knew that this old seat felt familiar." Obi-Wan ran his hands along the controls. "Shame it's out of fuel…" He sighed, turned off the engines, and started to get out. There was a thud as some thing landed on the front of the ship. It was a large cloaked figure, a long red light saber ignited. Obi-Wan popped the hood open, and scrambled out. Grabbing his Saber he activated it, blocking the swing of the red one. (more will come…)


End file.
